stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magikill
The Magikill can act as both the offensive and defensive support units of Order. Appearance The appearance of a Magikill is based on the usual master wizard from fantasy games. The Magikill has a staff and is very old in appearance. The Magikill also has facial hair (which can be changed in the Armoury) and a hat. The Magikill has his normal attack, which is the least powerful attack in the game. However, the abilities the Magikill posseses makes it a large offensive threat if the player knows how to use all the spells. They are highly damaging area of effect (AoE) attacks. All spells ignore armour. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community previously had no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values were merely comparative. All numerical data is now derived from http://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2437 Abilities The Magikill has three spells, the first of which (Blast) is unlocked by default. The other two must be researched. All spells take approximately between 1 and 2 seconds to cast, which should be kept in mind when aiming the spells at enemies. Spells can be used with hotkeys. Q is for Blast. W is for Poison Spray. E is for Electric Wall. Blast The default spell. A Magikill using this spell will cast an explosion on the designated area. This ability has a very large blast radius and is useful for softening up a mass of units. Units on the edge of the explosion will still receive the same damage as units in the centre. The explosion removes slightly less than one bar of health instantly, and also inflicts burn damage, thus killing weak units like Archidons in a few seconds. Blast uses no mana, but has a longer recharge time (13 seconds) Poison Spray This spell must be researched. When this spell is used, a green spray of poison is shot across the battlefield, originating from the Magikill and ending at the cursor. As this spell is directional, any units in the spell's way will be poisoned. This spell's range can be maximised by casting it diagonally, putting the Magikill on the top of the map and then casting poison spray downwards. The poison from this ability is very effective on unarmoured units and is great for softening up armoured units. This spell costs 50 mana, and has the shortest recharge time out of all the spells (10 seconds). This spell will always be cast at maximum range, maximizing the amount of area covered by poison. Electric Wall This spell must be researched. When it is used, a vertical wall of electricity is summoned at the cursor. Any units in contact with this wall will take massive damage over time, although they can still move freely. The wall lasts about 5 seconds. This spell is the Magikill's most damaging spell and is very effective against armoured units and slow moving units like Deads, or other spellcasters. This spell can also kill Archidons, Swordwrath, and Albowtross quickly, as putting an electric wall on a group of Archidons/Albowtross/Swordwrath will kill most or all of them within fractions of a second. This spell costs 35 mana And has a recharge time of 12 seconds. Uses The Magikill can be used to defend in a turtle. They can drive out archers with poison spray, or they can devastate armoured units with a combination of poison and electric wall. The Magikill is very useful in offense as well, using a Magikill with a simple spearcher can turn the tide of battle. However, the Magikill's greatest enemy is the Shadowrath, and the Medusa. To avoid the Shadowrath, simply build a wall and go behind. You can use Speartons to bash so that the Shadowrath will either be stunned or will shinobi early. Either way your Magikill should escape. You can also replace the shield bash for Enslaved Giants. To avoid the medusa, simply put your Magikill away, the Medusa will either wait or waste the Petrify ability on something else. If the Medusa waits, target it with your Speartons/Shadowrath. After the medusa is dead or is recharging its Petrify, bring out your Magikill and wreak havoc on the enemy army. Trivia *The name is a portmanteau of magic kills. *Magikill used to cost 500 mana, until they were buffed by reducing their cost to 400 mana. *Poison Spray used to be cast at whatever range the player said. This was changed so it was always cast at max range, making it easier for new players. *If multiple Magikill are selected and are told to use a spell, only the closest Magikill will actually cast a spell. **Thus, if you select multiple Magikill and you want most/all of them to use a spell, you must click rapidly whilst moving your cursor up and down around the target. *In Stick War I, Magikill could summon low-health melee units, referred to as Magikill Minions and their Blast attack stunned units. This ability was removed in Stick Wars 2 and Stick Empires, although a similar idea has been carried on with the Treature and Scorplings of summoning front-line units. *In Patch 1.89, Poison Spray was nerfed to do less damage, because it was the most effective way to poison, with the other being Deads. Blast also had its damage reduced, but gained the ability to burn. Category:Units Category:Spellcasters Category:Order Units